


Fair trade.

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Daryl/Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair trade.

It’s not like he doesn’t know how this sort of thing works. This is how he was raised, with Merle and a bunch of guys who thought they were tougher than they looked, the kind that made trouble wherever they went and took what the wanted. He’d learnt how to get by with that type and though he wasn’t proud of it, he knew how to get them to stay as loyal as men like this could be. He’s not got much to give them, heck he’s never had much of anything at all, but he remembers the lessons he’d learnt when younger and with the lack of women around he knows he’ll be taken up on his offer.

So he follows Joe one evening, as the others are setting up a camp and getting a fire going for a few hours, he follows him and though he has his weapons with him he feels more vulnerable than ever. Joe’s not a stupid man, he can keep these aggressive idiots in line when they could overpower him easily if they thought about it, and Daryl respects that sort of power. He just knows he doesn’t want to get on his bad side; he remembers what men like Joe do to guys who don’t follow their rules.

He doesn’t want to be like them, but they’re alive and human so he’ll trudge along behind them and use their numbers for safety, but right now he had to ensure that he wasn’t going to be stabbed in the back and left for dead on the side of the road. He can only think of one way to make sure he stays more valuable alive than dead.

“I take it you’re following me for a reason boy? Certainly ain’t because you don’t think I can’t handle myself out here.” Joe turns to face him, they’re a decent distance away from camp, they won’t be heard and Daryl knows Joe knows what he’s going to offer. Otherwise he would have stopped and asked sooner.

“I know how this works.” Daryl gets right to the point, not willing to beat around the bush when they could just get this over and done with. Checking around them he scans for walkers, finding the coast clear and nodding to himself as he moves to lean against a tree, setting his bow down at the base of it and moving to hook his thumbs at his belt. “Thought you looked like you could use something from me right now.” He shrugs, as if he doesn’t care, as if this means nothing and he doesn’t remember how often he’d had to do this before to stay on someone’s good side when Merle wasn’t there.

Joe licks at his lips slowly, his eyes dart about the area around them before flicking to Daryl’s belt, and Daryl knows he wants this, even if he won’t say it. No one ever says they want it, they all act as if it’s just something that happens, but he can see the look in his eyes and he knows there hasn’t been anyone else in so long even he looks good for something. “You a faggot or somethin’ boy?” Joe asks, rubbing at his chin and scratching at the beard there.

“Nope.” He replies, watching as Joe glances back to where the camp is, his own hands moving to his belt and Daryl almost smirks as he lowers his rifle from his back. “Are you?” Because none of them were gay if you asked, they were all just taking what was owed or getting what they needed when times were tough and there was only slim pickings. He was used to the excuses, it never stopped anyone from enjoying it.

“Hell no.” Joe replies, spitting to the side before stepping closer. It only takes a second before they’re both moving, Joe grabbing at Daryl’s hips and turning him around, shoving him against the tree and Daryl doesn’t need to be told what’s expected of him.

Unbuckling his belt he shoves his pants and underwear down to his ankles, moving one hand to brace himself against the tree whilst the other moved to stroke over his slowly hardening dick. No need for him to pretend he didn’t enjoy this, besides they were both just taking and giving something they needed. Joe is breathing harshly behind him, the jangle of his belt being unbuckled mixed with the sound of him spitting on himself for lubrication.

He knows it’s going to hurt for so many reasons, but he could deal with pain, pain was only momentary but what this would do for his survival would last a lot longer. It seems Joe isn’t exactly versed in how to do this so he takes the initiative to suck on his own fingers, closing his eyes and trying to picture something more arousing as he stretches himself out. It’s uncomfortable as he expected and it was hard to pretend to be anywhere else when Joe’s fingers were already digging into his hips hard and the older man was panting for him.

They haven’t got much time, and really any preparation was better than nothing, so he removes his fingers to brace himself against the tree again, nails digging into the bark and glaring at the leaves between his feet as Joe moves behind him. The blunt pressure of his cock pressing into him burns like hell and Joe’s hands move him to slip down a little further, to angle himself a little more and before long Daryl is biting on his lip to keep from crying out as Joe’s cock forces its way fully inside of him.

He remembers this pain, he remembers the urge to bolt and wriggle himself away and he fights it, instead digging his grip into the tree and letting his body adjust. Right now it’s not good, but he knows it gets better, he knows he’s going to end up enjoying this if he just gets over this first hurdle. Joe doesn’t give him time to wait before he’s moving and he hadn’t expected anything less, this wasn’t about him, it was about Joe getting something from him.

Gritting his teeth he breathes heavily through his nose, feeling the burn and ache of Joe moving inside of him, jerking a little against his flesh at the lack of lubrication and keeping him pinned in place. Joe is grunting eagerly, moving in deep thrusts and after a while it gets a little easier to bear, things move a little smoother and Daryl gives a small hum of pleasure as Joes’ dick drags over that spot.

It’s enough to get his cock interested again from where he’d gone soft, letting him wrap his fingers around his half hard cock and stroke it in time with each movement. He doesn’t think too much about what’s happening, instead he just enjoys what pleasure he is getting from it, remembering how he was going to benefitting from all this and that it would be worth it in the end. “Fuck you’re a tight little bitch.” Joe mutters in his ear, groaning and grunting with each movement, hot and sweating even though the weather was getting colder.

“Yeah fuck me harder.” Daryl moans back, remembering that sometimes guys liked that, getting to feel in control of him and having him beg for more. “Fuck me deep.” He doesn’t beg, he just lets the ideas leave his lips and urge Joe to thrust inside of him more, to take what he needed from him and seal the deal.

Biting his lip he closes his eyes, stroking his own dick and groaning as each movement out makes Joe’s dick hit that sweet spot that makes him shiver. It’s not perfect but it’s enough and he can feel Joe move quicker behind him, his fingers digging into his hips with more force. This wasn’t about taking their time, it was about just taking him and Daryl’s not going to complain if Joe was done sooner rather than later. Still he might as well get what he wanted as well.

Picking up the pace he presses back against the other man, letting him grind into his rear and take him deeply, pressing him more into the trunk of the tree and taking him hard. Stroking his dick he swallows back the moan and clings to the small familiar urge inside of him, coaxing his body to that point and giving a groan as he manages to hit his orgasm. His body does the rest of the work for him, giving him trembles of pleasure to focus on as his muscles all clamp down, tightening around Joe enough to send the other man over the edge as well.

It’s not perfect, it’s just good enough for the moment so he’ll take it, breathing heavily through his orgasm until he can breath again, milking his own cock through the last few moments and feeling Joe’s dick twitch inside of him. There’s no afterglow, not for them, there’s nothing more than Joe slipping himself free and Daryl not turning around as he yanks his pants up. There was no point trying to clean up, he was filthy anyway and it would probably only happen again sooner or later.

“You catch on quick boy.” Joe smirks when Daryl turns to face him, still a little flushed but not ashamed by what he’d done, not when it was necessary. “Think you’re going to be a good addition to our little group.” He hopes he won’t have to become a real member, right now he was comfortable enough floating on the edge and surviving with them, nothing more. Joe claps and hand to his shoulder before heading back to camp with him, smiling and looking pleased but only with himself.

Daryl’s not proud, but he’s not ashamed of surviving for as long as he has by doing what’s necessary. Right now he was still alive and that was because of nobody but himself and what he’d learned over the years. Sure it weren’t the best way to live his life, but he was still living it and that was what mattered.


End file.
